Dawnhearts Destiny
by PepperThePuma
Summary: It has been many seasons since the battle of The Darkforest took place. The clans have split up and formed new clans these clans HawkClan, WolfClan and WaterClan have lived in peace around the lakes but with the return of the Darkforest on the horizon its up to young Dawnkit with the promise of power to destroy them once and for all but is she strong enough?
1. Prologue

**A/N This is a rewrite of the original Dawnhearts Destiny I will take that one down once this one has caught up**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series or any of its characters, but my own OC's**

Prologue

Many seasons had passed after the battle of The Dark Forest, in those seasons the Clans had gone into rough times prey had started going scarce and because of that more battles over food had began the Clans were on the brink of destruction finally the current leaders had decided enough was enough they could not all stay in the forest in fear of starvation so the once great clans were disbanded some cats became Rouges and Loners while others went to the twolegs for food thus becoming Kittypets but a small group of warriors stayed behind to make the clans great again to start over. They broke off into 3 clans Hawkclan being mostly made up of Thunderclan cats took Thunderclan's territory where they hunted not only on the forest floor but in the trees as well earning them their clan name Wolfclan took Shadowclans territory becoming much like Shadowclan they hunted mainly at night keeping to the shadows. Finally Waterclan took Riverclan's territory these cats like their predecessors hunted in the river on their territory though more often than not they hunted on land. These three Clans were to be the start of a new day in the age of the Clans it wasn't all good but after a many seasons the Clans had gotten stronger the prey had returned and the cats of the Clans entered many moons of peace but what once thought dead would rise again and this time the great Clans will be shook to their roots.

 **A/N** **I hope you guys liked this chapter leave a review also I'm looking for some ideas for how the story should progress so feel free to tell me your suggestions and thank you for reading :)**

 **\- PepperThePuma**


	2. Alliances

**HawkClan**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar Dark brown tom with light brown stripes and brown eyes

 **Deputy:** Rapidclaw Silver tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

 **:** Doefire Brown and ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Guards:** Pinefern Black tom with green eyes

Flintpetal Silver tom with hazel eyes

 **Senior Warriors:** Birdfang White tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Bearpaw

Frostwing Beautiful, pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Echoshine Beautiful, silver she-cat with blue glowing eyes

Cloversoar Brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Pikewaters White and grey tom with blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Lightspark White she-cat with brown eyes

Mistleap Silver she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Bettlefleck Blue grey tom with green eyes

Flashnose Brown tom with green eyes

Spiderhawk Black tom with brown stripes and brown eyes

Apprentice: Fleetpaw

Mudshadow Black and brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Molestep Brown tom with amber eyes

Condorflight Brown tom with hazel eyes

Blazepounce Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

Shortear White she-cat with amber eyes

Deerstorm Brown she-cat with grey ears, legs and blue eyes

 **New Warriors:** Coopereyes Brown and ginger tom with golden amber eyes

Snakespot Brown and white tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Emberpaw

 **Apprentices:** Fawnpaw Brown she-cat with brown eyes

Tigerpaw Brown and black tom with ginger stripes and blue eyes

Bearpaw Black tom with large paws and brown eyes

Emberpaw Brown tom with one ginger leg and blue eyes

Nettlepaw Black she-cat with amber eyes

Blizzardpaw White tom with amber eyes

Fleetpaw Grey tabby tom with white paws, tail tip and green eyes

Ripplepaw Grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens:** Willowripple White she-cat with hazel eyes ( Mate: Rapidclaw )

Smallspirit Grey she-cat with hazel eyes, Expecting: Bettleflecks kits

Cherryfeather Cream furred she-cat with amber eyes ( Mate: Mudshadow )

 **Kits:** Breezekit Silver tom with silver ear tufts, a bushy tail and blue eyes

Featherkit Silver she-cat with one white paw and hazel eyes

Whitekit White she-cat with hazel eyes

Rainkit Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Falconkit Dark brown tom with brown eyes

Rainbowkit Calico she-cat with green eyes

Dawnkit Cream furred she-cat with blue eyes

Mountainkit Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Badgerkit Brown tom with black paws, mask, ears and green eyes

Berrykit Cream and white tom with amber eyes

 **Elders:** Darkclaw - Brown tom with long jagged, black claws and blue eyes

 **WolfClan**

 **Leader:** Wolfstar Grey tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Snakestripe Big tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **:** Creekfur Grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Shadesoar

 **Guards:** Minnowtail Dark grey tom with silver stripes and yellow eyes

Eagleflight Brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

 **Senior Warriors:** Blazestripe Ginger she-cat with a brown stripe down her back and yellow eyes

Blizzardnose White tom with amber eyes

Briarheart Calico she-cat with hazel eyes

Firescar Golden tom with ginger stripes and brown eyes

Apprentice: Tallpaw

Grizzlywing Brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Mistybreeze. Silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Brindlefur Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Pigeonclaw Grey tom with brown eyes

Stonepelt Grey tom with hazel eyes

Adderlight Brown tom with white underbelly and amber eyes

Squirreltail Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Quailfang brown tom with brown eyes

Ferretclaw brown tom with blue eyes

Leopardtooth Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Furzefoot White and grey tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Alderpaw

Pebbledusk Black and grey tom with green eyes

Aspendawn Black and cream tom with green eyes

Ashenglow Black she-cat with golden amber eyes

Rabbitears White tom with large ears and hazel eyes

Smokefrost Grey and white tom with green eyes

Mothflight Brown she-cat with grey eyes

 **New Warriors:** Bircheyes Black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Mintypaw

Boulderpelt Grey tom with hazel eyes

Sandpetal Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Fernleaf Brown she-cat with forest green eyes

Ratfur Grey scarred tom with grey eyes

 **Apprentices:** Shadesoar Grey tom with dark blue eyes

Tallpaw Brown and white tom with hazel eyes

Alderpaw Black and brown tom with amber eyes

Bramblepaw Black and brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Mintypaw Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:** Deerheart Brown she-cat with golden flecks and amber eyes ( Mate: Smokefrost )

Tinypuddle White she-cat with hazel eyes, Expecting: Adderlights kits

 **Kits:** Nightkit Grey tom with yellow eyes

Newtkit Grey she-cat with amber eyes

Hailkit White she-cat with green eyes

Slatekit White tom with amber eyes

Amberkit Golden brown she-cat with amber-green eyes

 **Elders:** Poppyleaf Greying dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Spikefur - White tom with tufts of fur stiking everywhere and green eyes

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader:** Featherstar White she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Marshslip Brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

 **:** Sparrowtail Brown tom with brown eyes

 **Guards:** Thunderscar Golden brown tom with yellow eyes

Scorchwing Red tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Troutpaw

 **Senior Warriors:** Swiftstorm Black and grey tom with blue eyes

Bearclaw Big dark brown tom with green eyes

Willowsong Pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Harepaw

Juniperflight Red she-cat with green eyes

Sandpool Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Winterbreeze Silver and white she-cat with brown eyes

Skyfeather Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Splashclaw Blue grey tom with amber eyes

Silvershine Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Blueleap Blueish grey tom with amber eyes

Mousefoot Brown tom with brown eyes

Softfur Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw

Toadtail Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Torncreek Bluish grey tom with blue eyes

Brairpatch Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Crookedleaf Brown she-cat with green eyes

Sharpsnap Black tom with white paws and hazel eyes

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Crowtalon Black tom with grey eyes

Swanheart White she-cat with yellow eyes

Beechfeather White she-cat with brown eyes

 **New Warriors:** Redstrike Red tom with amber eyes

Honeyflash Golden she-cat with brown eyes

Daisyleg Golden she-cat with brown eyes

Sagedust Golden brown tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Troutpaw Grey tom with hazel eyes

Fishpaw Grey and white tom with amber eyes

Cinderpaw Black she-cat with one grey ear and blue eyes

Skypaw White she-cat with blue-grey flecks and green eyes

Stormpaw Black and grey tom with green eyes

Harepaw Silver she-cat with brown eyes

 **Queens:** Brindlefrost Silver she-cat with white paws, ears and yellow eyes ( Mate: Swiftstorm )

Blossompetal Calico she-cat with amber eyes ( Mate: Toadtail )

 **Kits:** Riverkit Grey she-cat with one blue eyes one yellow eyes

Sootkit Black tom with yellow eyes

Nightkit Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Leafkit Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Flamekit Ginger tom with blue eyes

 **Elders:** Tumblefoot Tortiseshell and white tom with hazel eyes

Dewflower. Small silver she-cat with amber eyes

Kestrelfeather Grey tom with black stripes and blind brown eyes

 **StarClan Cats:** Spottedstar Calico she-cat with green eyes

Lionstar Massive golden tom with blue eyes

Tatteredflank Black tom with yellow eyes

 **Dark Forest Cats:** Nightstrike Jet black she-cat with dark blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series or any of its characters, but my own OC's**

The leaves rustled in the wind as a calico she-cat padded out into a clearing. the clearing was filled with cats all talking with one another already she padded up to a massive golden tom and dipped her head in greeting to him " Hello Lionstar how are things" she mewed the tom smiled respectively to the she-cat

"Thing's are great Spottedstar now may I ask why you have gathered us here" he asked her tail twitched in response

"I'm afraid the clan's are about to go through hard times " she mewed Lionstar tilted his head in confusion at the she-cat

"What do you mean leafbare is over, the prey is running smoothly again and the clan's are at peace with one another what trouble could possibly happen" she shook out her fur and muttered

"That's what i'm trying to figure out" she walked to stand on a large rock situated in the middle of the clearing. everyone instantly looked up at the she-cat "Thank you for coming to this meeting" she started " there is a new prophecy that I have received the prophecy is When darkness threatens the clans dawn will rise to banish the darkness for good" the cat's started murmuring to each other

"So what do you think it means" calls out a black tom

"I'm afraid I don't know Tatterdflank that is why I called you all here" she looked out into the trees " I think we are all in danger".

* * *

In HawkClan a queen was giving birth her mate Hawkstar padded outside of the nursery pacing back and forth "What if something goes wrong, what if the don't come out, what if -" the tom was cut off abruptly by a brown striped tom, the tom chuckled

"Hey it's gonna be fine brother no need to worry yourself I can already see the grey fur" Hawkstar shook his head

"I know Spiderhawk I just -" he was cut of by a loud yowl of pain the medicine cat ran out of the den to Hawkstar

"Hawkstar I'm sorry she's not going to make it i suggest you go say goodbye" the she-cat mewed solemnly Hawkstar stiffened Spiderhawk padded over to his brother and placed his tail on his shoulder

"Oh StarCan I am so sorry brother" The tom didn't seem to hear him as he slowly walked into the nursery Speckledawn lay in a slowly growing pool of blood she looked up to her mate

"Ha-hawkstar" she mewed weakly he padded up to her and nuzzled her

"Please please don't leave me Speckledawn" his voice cracked on her name tears flowing freely down his face

"I am sorry but it-it's my time" she stated softly she looked down at the three kits curled up next to her "Take care of our kits" she said before her head fell back and her eyes glazed over

"Speckledawn? .. SPECKLEDAWN NO NO PLEASE STARCLAN NO" Hawkstar wailed and shouted up to the sky no she couldn't be dead this can't be happening he continued to cry silently he heard a soft mewl he looked down and looked at the three little kit's curled up in their mother's blood he gently picked them up and cleaned them he looked them over first was a large brown tom much like himself " Falconkit" he muttered next to the tom was a calico she-cat cuddling with the larger tom " Rainbowkit" he mewed he looked to the last kit a small cream furred kit squirming around he nudged her with his nose " she looked up at Hawkstar as she opened her still sightless eyes he gasped as he was meet with beautiful blue orbs much like her mother's a small smile came to his face as he mewed " Dawnkit" the she-cat mewled at this and he nuzzled his kit's heads he would be there for them like Speckledawn had wanted he promised.

* * *

That night as Hawkstar slept he dreamed of Speckledawn and of his kit's playing in a large meadow he smiled and laughed as he was tackled by his kit's Speckledawn padded over she smiled at him "Hawkstar you have to wake up now" he jolted up out of his nest when his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw Pinefern one of his guards

"Pinefern what is it" he questioned

"We have some visitors from WolfClan" he answered Hawkstar quickly got to his paws and padded out of the den Pinefern in tow his deputy Rapidclaw stood in a defensive position in front of two cats as he got nearer he gasped

"Wolfstar, Yellowleaf what are you doing here and why do you have kit's with you" The tom Wolfstar glanced at Hawkstar with a pleading gaze

"Wolfclan is in trouble and we have to leave the lake, but our kit's are too young and small to travel so great a distance I want you to take them in please Hawkstar I beg you" the tom mewed pleadingly Hawkstar sighed and walked over to the little kits both were gray she-cats they were climbing over each other mewling he looked up at nodded to Wolfstar

"Alright Wolfstar I'll take them in" Wolfstar smiled widely

"Thank you Hawkstar there names are Rainkit and Mountainkit thank you so much" Hawkstar nodded and turned to Rapidclaw and Pinefern

"Take Rainkit to Smallspirit and Mountainkit to Cherryfeather" they both nodded and picked up the kit's and took them to the nursery "May starclan light your path Wolfstar" Wolfstar's reply was cut off by a shout

"NO" Hawkstar noticed a Black kit a few moons older than his own " Dad you can't do this they-" the kit was cut off when Wolfstar's paw hit him across the face claws unsheathed the kit fell back with a whimper blood dripping off his face

"Don't speak out against me Nightkit" he growled deeply the kit backed up to his mother who licked the young kits cut muttering softly to him Hawkstar stared wide eyed at Wolfstar said tom turned and marched out of the camp his mate and kit in tow Hawkstar shook his head with a sigh he turned and padded into the nursery he looked down at his kit's and the newest addition to his own family he was afraid to raise Wolfstar's kits together so Rainkit would be his daughter and Mountainkit Cherryfeathers with that he walked back to his den and fell back into a deep sleep.

 **A/N Tell** **me what you think of this chapter in the reviews and if you have any suggestions for the story its greatly appreciated :)**

 **\- PepperThePuma**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series or any of its characters, but my own OC's**

Dawnkit laughed as she launched herself onto her sister, with a squeal of surprise Rainkit whirled around and tried to shake of Dawnkit she fell off her with a thud she scrambled back to her paws and growled playfully she was about to leap at her when she hears a voice whispering in her head "Soon you will be more powerful than any of them" it said she shook her head trying to get rid of the voice she has been hearing these whispered words since she was born all telling her she will be very powerful

"Dawnkit?" she looked up at her sister who was looking at her in concern

"I'm fine it's nothing" she mewed softly and shook out her fur "Come on let's go see dad" she said as she started running to their father's den

"Hey wait up" called Rainkit as she dashed to catch up to her sister they were almost there when they crashed into something Dawnkit looked up at the thing they ran into Pinefern stood before them he looked down at the little kits smiling softly

"Sorry Pinefern we didn't see you" Dawnkit mewed cheerfully the tom chuckled

"It is quite alright little ones off to see your father?" he questioned both kits nodded there heads eagerly " well get on with it then" he said before padding over to the warriors den the two kits looked at each other and shrugged they padded quietly into the den Hawkstar lay a few tail lengths from the kits eyes closed Dawnkit leaned into Rainkit

"Let's sneak up on him" she whispered Rainkit smirked a mischievous glint in her eyes she nodded and flicked her tail to one side "I go this way you go the other side" Dawnkit grinned and padded up to her father she waited till Rainkit was in her position and nodded to her as a sign they both leaped at him with a loud battle cry Hawkstar chuckled as he was attacked by the young kits

"You both are doing well but try to be more subtle next time" He mewed standing up letting the kits slip of him

"Dad we're bored" Whined Rainkit looking up at him with pleading eyes

"Well why don't you two go play with the other kits or go explore the camp" He responded with a chuckle

"But we already did that" Dawnkit mewed kicking up dirt with her paws Hawkstar sighed and stood nudging the kits out of the den

"Well I know you will think of something"

"Oh okay dad come on Dawnkit" Rainkit cried already running towards the nearest den Dawnkit followed close behind Hawkstar chuckled watching the young kits play

"Sir the border patrol just returned" Hawkstar nodded to his deputy Rapidclaw sending him off. The kits reached the apprentices den looking inside

"Hey Dawnkit I dare you to go in"

"Your on" Dawnkit whispered as she slowly padded into the den she didn't notice the sleeping form in a nest until she tripped over the cat's tail with a yelp

"Are you okay?" she heard turning towards the voice she saw a grey tabby tom smiling at her kindly she nodded still staring at the tom wide eyed he chuckled before standing up out of the nest shaking the moss out of his fur "So your Dawnkit i presume your uncle's my mentor he sure talks a lot about you and your siblings" The tom grinned happily at the little kit " My names Fleetpaw by the way" Dawnkit looked at the ground and sighed

"I'm sorry for waking you up" she muttered he nudged her so she looked up at him

"Hey It's no problem i had to be getting up soon anyways"

"You got that right" Dawnkit looked to the entrance to the den to see another tom who looking similar to Fleetpaw

"Oh Dawnkit That's my brother Ripplepaw, brother this is Dawnkit" Ripplepaw nodded to the she-kit before looking back at Fleetpaw

"Hey Spiderhawk wants you for a patrol better not keep him waiting" He called over his shoulder as he turned to leave Fleetpaw followed after him looking back at Dawnkit

"You coming?" He asks she nods following Fleetpaw out of the den "Well I got to go it was nice meeting you Dawnkit maybe we can talk again sometime" he mews kindly to her before heading over to Spiderhawk and the waiting patrol he waved one time to her then left through the thorn barrier Dawnkit just stood there watching the spot where he had been moments before Rainkit came up behind her

"Hey Dawnkit come on let's go see what the others are doing" She mewled nudging her sister Dawnkit blinked and turned to her sister

"Yeah okay" she said following behind Rainkit they entered the nursery Breezekit and Featherkit bounded up to them immediately "What are you guys doing" Dawnkit asks looking at the two disheveled kits curiously

"We were playing Warrior do you two wanna play" Featherkit asked grinning widely

"Yeah sure" Dawnkit and Rainkit chimed together Breezekit and Featherkit looked at each other they nodded and leaped at Dawnkit and Rainkit the two kits squealed in surprise but quickly regained their senses attacking the other two kits.

* * *

After a long day of playing the kits had fallen asleep in their respective nests Dawnkit opened her eyes only to find she was in an unfamiliar place she looked up into the dark sky hoping to find the stars but saw nothing but the overhead of trees Where am i? she thought to herself she stiffened slightly as a rustling sound filled her ears "Wh-who's there?" She called out looking around waiting for something to jump out at her

"Do not be afraid little one there is nothing to fear here" Dawnkit whips around and nearly comes face to face with a black she-cat looking down at the little kit with soft blue eyes kindness shining in her blue orbs " I am Nightstrike you don't have to fear me Dawnkit" Dawnkits voice shook as she spoke

"H-how do you know my name and where are we?" she asked hesitantly Nightstrike chuckled smiling at the young she-kit

"Why you are in Starclan little one and no you are not dead" she mewed with amusement in her voice as Dawnkit looked at her with wide curious eyes

"Wow I'm in Starclan I thought it would be brighter here" she mewed to herself grinning happily

"Well that is nothing to worry yourself about Dawnkit we have been watching you since you were born, you show great promise we could help you train you to become more powerful than even StarClan" Dawnkit looked up at the she cat with a hopeful expression in her eyes

"Really can you really make me that strong"

" Well of course that is if you want" Nightstrike replied Dawnkit grinned widely

"Yes I want you to train me" She said with determination Nightstrike nodded a serious expression on her scarred face

"Alright your training will not begin until you are of age until then I suggest you don't tell anyone about this now I want you to wake up" Just as Nightstrike finished speaking Dawnkit awoke with a jolt she shook her head to get rid of the excited thoughts in her head Nightstrike said not to tell anyone she thought to herself

"Hey Dawnkit come on we're going to play with Badgerkit and Featherkit" Breezekit called Dawnkit got out of her nest and quickly followed the silver tom pushing aside her earlier thoughts little did the young kit realize she was being watched at that moment

"Excellent she will make a great asset" The unknown cat smiled maliciously.

 **A/N** **I hope you guys liked this chapter leave a review also I'm looking for some ideas for how the story should progress so feel free to tell me your suggestions and thank you for reading :)**

 **\- PepperThePuma**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series or any of its characters, but my own OC's**

A soft breeze flitted through the camp Dawnkit watched her brother and friends getting cleaned by their parents Dawnkit who had already been cleaned chuckled at her brothers dark expression "Smallspirit you're gonna lick my fur off" he muttered

"All done Falconkit" she mews releasing the young tom he shook out his fur coming up to his sisters

"Can you believe it today we'll be apprentices" Rainbowkit crowed happily

"Yeah I hope I get Flashnose as my mentor"

"Well i hope i get Rapidclaw i probably will" Falconkit stood up straighter and puffed up his chest Dawnkit pushed over laughing

"It all depends on who dad picks for us plus Rapidclaw already had an apprentice recently you mouse brain" before the other kit could make a comment a loud yowl sounded from outside the nursery

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting" The siblings shared a look and bound out of the nursery the other kits following close behind giving each other excited looks "It's time for a group of young kits to become apprentices" he looks down at the kits smiling " Featherkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will now be known as Featherpaw your mentor will be Flashnose I hope Flashnose will pass down all he knows on to you" he looked over to Flashnose who began to pad up to his new apprentice " Flashnose **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Birdfang, and you have shown yourself to be Swift and Loyal. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her" This continued on for the other kits Dawnkit was surprised when Breezekit became the Medicine Cats apprentice she always thought his dream was to be a warrior she snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her apprentice name being said " you will now be known as Dawnpaw your mentor will be Pinefern I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you" Dawnpaw looked over to the black tom he noticed her looking at him and smiled at the young apprentice who smiled back shyly "Pinefern **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Bettlefleck, and you have shown yourself to be Brave and Quick. You will be the mentor of Dawnpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her" Dawnpaw touched noses with the tom and grinned up at him excitedly She grinned even wider as the new apprentices names were called joyously once Hawkstar called the end of the meeting the new apprentices gathered together

"I can't believe it we are finally apprentices" Mountainkit cheered bouncing on her paws the others throwing in there agreement Dawnpaw felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around smiling at the two toms behind her

"Congratulations Dawnpaw" Fleetfoot mewed grinning at the excited she-cat

"Yeah congrats" Ripplebreeze added she nodded her head

"Thanks you guys it's going to be fun" The two brothers shared a look

"Hey Dawnpaw I actually wanted to ask you something" Ripplebrezze said quickly earning a glare from his brother

"Yeah sure what is it" before Ripplebrezze could continue Dawnpaw heard her name called she turned around to see Pinefern waiting for her near the entrance to camp she shot an apologetic look to the toms "Sorry I got to go" she said turning tail and padding over to her mentor "So where are we going" Dawnpaw questioned Pinefern he nodded towards the entrance

"Well it's time to show you the territory" he stated already leading the way out of the camp "hey wait for me" she called after him quickly following behind.

* * *

Finally after exploring the territory the two cats returned back to camp Dawnpaw tiredly padded past the other apprentices and headed straight for her new nest she settled in and fell asleep. Dawnpaw looked around her new surroundings she felt like she had been to this dark place before it looked familiar to the young she-cat after walking around for awhile she encountered a dark grey tom "Hey do you know where I am" she questioned the tom whirled around and stared at her eyes narrowed before a smile came on appeared on his muzzle

"Ah you must be Dawnpaw Nightstrike said you would show up" he muttered gruffly Dawnpaws eyes widened as she finally remembered why this place was so familiar she was back in StarClan "Follow me" the tom instructed Dawnpaw nodded and followed the scarred tom "The names Grayscar by the way i'll be one of your mentors" Dawnpaw looked at him confusion evident on her features

"My mentors what do you mean" she asked Grayscar just shook his head

"Our leader will explain it all to you" he mewed deeply Dawnpaw nodded her curiosity growing I wonder who there leader is? she thought to herself a gruff voice brought her back to her surroundings "We are here he waits for you just go right in" Grayscar mewed to the young apprentice gesturing with his tail to a small den infront of them Dawnpaw padded forward hesitantly her eyes wide a deep voice echoed from deeper inside the cave

"Come forward little one there is nothing to be afraid of I don't bite" the mysterious voice said Dawnpaw continued forward until she stood before a large grey tom "Welcome Dawnpaw i have been waiting for you to arrive I am Loststar I have heard a great many things from Nightstrike about you" he said to her she looked up nervously at the tom who just chuckled "So you wish us to train you do you not?" he asked looking at her with soft eyes Dawnpaw nodded quickly gaining confidence

"Yes I do" she mewed back to him he nodded smirking

"Great Nightstrike and Grayscar will be your mentors and train you to be even more powerful than Starclan" Dawnpaw smiled I can't believe it I'm getting trained by StarClan warriors she thought to herself "You will start your training tonight" Loststar said gaining her attention she nodded and she looked on either side of her Nightstrike and Grayscar stood by her side "Remember do not tell anyone of your training do you understand?"

"Yes I understand Loststar" he nodded and gestured with his tail for the two cats to lead Dawnpaw out she quickly looked back at Loststar "Thank you Loststar" she called before running out after her mentors.

A malicious grin appeared on Loststars face "No Thank you" he mewed before chuckling darkly to himself.

 **A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter leave a review also I'm looking for some ideas for how the story should progress so feel free to tell me your suggestions and thank you for reading :)**

 **\- PepperThePuma**


	6. Alliances Part 2

**HawkClan**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar Dark brown tom with light brown stripes and brown eyes

 **Deputy:** Rapidclaw Silver tom with hazel eyes

 **Med Cat:** Doefire Brown and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Breezepaw

 **Guards:** Pinefern Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Flintpetal Silver tom with hazel eyes

 **Senior Warriors:** Frostwing Beautiful, pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Echoshine Beautiful, silver she-cat with blue glowing eyes

Apprentice: Falconpaw

Cloversoar Brown she-cat with green eyes

Lightspark White she-cat with brown eyes

Bettlefleck Blue grey tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:** Cherryfeather Cream furred she-cat with amber eyes

Flashnose Brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Spiderhawk Black tom with brown stripes and brown eyes

Mudshadow Black and brown tom with green eyes

Willowripple White she-cat with hazel eyes

Sandblossom Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Molestep Brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Condorflight Brown tom with hazel eyes

Blazepounce Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Shortear White she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Rainbowpaw

Deerstorm Brown she-cat with grey ears, legs and blue eyes

Coopereyes Brown and ginger tom with golden amber eyes

Apprentice: Mountainpaw

Snakespot Brown and white tom with brown eyes

 **New Warriors:** Fawnstripe Brown she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Tigerspots Brown and black tom with ginger stripes and blue eyes

Bearshadow Black tom with large paws and brown eyes

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Emberleg Brown tom with one ginger leg and blue eyes

Blizzardfang White tom with amber eyes

Fleetfoot Grey tabby tom with white paws, tail tip and green eyes

Ripplebreeze Grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:** Breezepaw Silver tom with silver ear tufts, a bushy tail and blue eyes

Featherpaw Silver she-cat with one white paw and hazel eyes

Whitepaw White she-cat with hazel eyes

Rainpaw Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Falconpaw Dark brown tom with brown eyes

Rainbowpaw Calico she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpaw Cream furred she-cat with blue eyes

Mountainpaw Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Badgerpaw Brown tom with black paws, mask, ears and green eyes

Berrypaw Cream and white tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:** Smallspirit Grey she-cat with hazel eyes ( Mate: Bettlefleck )

Mistleap Silver she-cat with hazel eyes, Expecting: Condorflights kits

 **Kits:** Springkit Blue grey she-cat with hazel eyes

Blackkit Grey tom with black patch on his back and hazel eyes

 **Elders:** Darkclaw Brown tom with long jagged, black claws and blue eyes

Birdfang White tom with yellow eyes

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader:** Featherstar White she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Marshslip Brown tom with amber eyes

 **:** Sparrowtail Brown tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

 **Guards:** Thunderscar Golden brown tom with yellow eyes

Scorchwing Red tom with green eyes

 **Senior Warriors:** Swiftstorm Black and grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Bearclaw Big dark brown tom with green eyes

Willowsong Pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Brindlefrost Silver she-cat with white paws, ears and yellow eyes

Sandpool Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Winterbreeze Silver and white she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Skyfeather Silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Splashclaw Blue grey tom with amber eyes

Silvershine Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Blueleap Blueish grey tom with amber eyes

Mousefoot Brown tom with brown eyes

Softfur Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Toadtail Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Brairpatch Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Sharpsnap Black tom with white paws and hazel eyes

Apprentice: Sootpaw

Crowtalon Black tom with grey eyes

Swanheart White she-cat with yellow eyes

Beechfeather White she-cat with brown eyes

Blossompetal Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Redstrike Red tom with amber eyes

Honeyflash Golden she-cat with brown eyes

Daisyleg Golden she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Sagedust Golden brown tom with green eyes

 **New Warriors:** Troutwhisker Grey tom with hazel eyes

Fisheyes Grey and white tom with amber eyes

Cinderear Black she-cat with one grey ear and blue eyes

Skyspots White she-cat with blue-grey flecks and green eyes

Stormtail Black and grey tom with green eyes

Harefoot Silver she-cat with brown eyes

 **Apprentices:** Riverpaw Grey she-cat with one blue eyes one yellow eyes

Sootpaw Black tom with yellow eyes

Nightpaw Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Leafpaw Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Flamepaw Ginger tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:** Juniperflight Red she-cat with green eyes, Expecting: Thunderscars kits

Crookedleaf Brown she-cat with green eyes, Expecting: Redstrikes kits

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:** Tumblefoot Tortiseshell and white tom with hazel eyes

Dewflower. Small silver she-cat with amber eyes

Kestrelfeather Grey tom with black stripes and blind brown eyes

 **StarClan Cats:** Speckledawn Cream furred she-cat with blue eyes

Tatteredflank Black tom with yellow eyes

Foxwillow Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

 **Dark Forest Warriors:** Nightstrike Jet black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Greyscar Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Shredpond Silver and grey tom with amber eyes


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N Sorry for the late post I've been very busy with school and stuff so the updates will be a lot later sorry for the delay guys**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series or any of its characters, but my own OC's**

Dawnpaw followed behind Pinefern who was leading the border patrol along WaterClans border "Hey Dawnpaw do you think we will run into any WaterClan cats" Whitepaw questioned next to Dawnpaw she looked over and shrugged at the other she-cat

"Maybe but I hope we don't" she mewed softly before Whitepaw could say anything she was cut off by an annoyed voice in front of them

"Will you to shut it we are supposed to keep an eye out for anything suspicious not chat" The apprentices looked down in guilt

"Sorry Mudshadow" They mumbled Mudshadows response was cut off by a brown she-cat her blue eyes narrowed

"Oh cut them some slack Mudshadow you were like this too when you were an apprentice" The tom just huffed and sped up pace Deerstorm smiled softly at the two apprentices quickly following after Mudshadow Dawnpaw eyed the leaves littering the forest floor Leaf bar will soon arrive she has always been curious about what happens to all of the prey she was snapped out of her thoughts by a deep growl she whipped her head to look at her Clanmates who stood in a defensive position by the border growling at a patrol of WaterClan warriors

"What were you doing on our territory Marshslip" Pinefern growled deeply the brown tom, Marshslip just laughed shaking his head

"I don't know what you're talking about we never set foot over the border"

"Then why is your disgusting scent all over our side" Mudshadow snapped taking a threatening step forward. The WaterClan warriors noticed this and unsheathed their claws with narrowed eyes Marshslip stepped forward as well

"Back off I don't think you want to mess with us" he said in a low voice glaring at Mudshadow with a yowl Mudshadow leaped at Marshslip tackling the other tom to the ground quickly the patrols turned on each other and leapt into battle. Dawnpaw and Whitepaw stood side by side facing off against an apprentice slightly older and bigger than them she growled and leaped at Whitepaw who did her best to dodge the attack but with no battle training the two found themselves at a disadvantage the grey apprentice raked her claws down Whitepaws side she yowled in pain. Dawnpaw tackled the she-cat off of her friend scoring her claws across the she-cats muzzle with a yowl Dawnpaw was kicked off of the other apprentice getting the breath knocked out of her the other she-cat quickly got to her paws and leaped at Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw rolled out of the way but not before she got clawed on her nose she hissed in pain at the burning sensation she looked to the others to realize they were winning Dawnpaw was tackled again by the grey cat before she could land a hit a loud yowl sounded over the fighting cats "WaterClan retreat" Marshslip ran off followed by the other warriors. The apprentice with her mismatched eyes shot a quick glare over her shoulder before following her clanmates back to their camp. Pinefern padded over to the two wounded apprentices

"Come let's get back to camp and report this" Dawnpaw helped Whitepaw to her feet and allowed her to lean on her Pinefern and Mudshadow supported a haggard Deerstorm between them a deep gash on her right shoulder, the patrol slowly made their way back to camp. They finally arrived at camp tired and disheveled. The Medicine cat Doefire rushed over to the patrol eyes filled with worry

"Oh quickly bring her to my den" She mewed leading the way to her den Dawnpaws eyes immediately landed on Breezepaw who was sorting herbs in the corner of the den he looked up when they entered and their eyes locked he looked at her with concern and padded up to her

"What happened?" he questioned watching as Doefire got to work rubbing a poultice into Deerstorms wound

"We fought some WaterClans warriors that were on our side of the border" she mewed helping Whitepaw into a nest Breezepaw grabbed some comfrey and cobweb from the store of herbs he started applying them to her wound Breezepaw nodded more focused on treating Whitepaws wounds. Once her wounds were patched up Whitepaw left the den before Dawnpaw could follow after her she felt a tail on her shoulder

"You should let me look at that scratch on your nose" Breezepaw mewed pushing Dawnpaw to lie in the nest Dawnpaw just sighed

"It's okay it doesn't even hurt" she lied in truth it stung but would rather not take up Breezepaws time. Breezepaw shot her a disbelieving look as he applied some comfrey to the wound Dawnpaw winced at the touch Breezepaw looked at her apologetically

"Sorry I'm almost done don't worry" he mewed softly Dawnpaw nodded and gave him a grateful smile. When he finished putting cobweb on it he nudged her softly "And I'm all done" Dawnpaw jumped to her paws grinning and flicked Breezepaws ear with her tail

"Thanks alot Breezepaw" she mewed turning tail and running out of the den Breezepaw looked on and smiled sadly

"Bye Dawnpaw" he whispered to himself he shook out his fur and turned back to the herb store sorting them out.

* * *

That night Dawnpaw awoke in the Dark forest she glanced around quickly when a rustling in the bushes caught her attention Nightstrike and Greyscar padded out of it their eyes instantly landed on Dawnpaw "Are you ready for today's training session?" Grayscar mewed looking for any uncertainty in the young she-cat's eyes but all he saw was an eagerness

"Of course what are we doing?" Dawnpaw questioned excitedly almost bouncing on her paws the two warriors shared a look

"We're going to teach you some Battle moves you're going to need them one day and when you do your going to thank us" Nightstrike said a wide grin on her muzzle as she took a step towards Dawnpaw and leaped at the unsuspecting apprentice.

* * *

Dawnpaw panted hard as she watched the two warriors warily Grayscar took a step towards her and Dawnpaw instantly went into a defensive position with narrowed eyes she waited for the tom to attack he grinned at the younger she-cat "Well done Dawnpaw now I wish we could continue our lesson but it's about time you woke up" Dawnpaw shot out of her nest eyes wide open Badgerpaw stood over her with a concerned look in his eyes

"Hey Dawnpaw are you okay?" he asked Dawnpaw looked at him with an odd look in her eyes "What do you mean?" She tried to get to her paws but stumbled and fell back painfully Badgerpaw shook his head "I'll go get Doefire" he mewed rushing out of the den Dawnpaw took this time to look herself over and gasped her eyes going wide. There were scratches crisscrossed over her pelt long and small alike what how did this happen I didn't think I would actually get hurt she thought to herself Badgerpaw re entered the den Doefire in tow with a wad cobwebs she nearly dropped them when her eyes landed on Dawnpaw

"Oh my what happened" Doefire questioned dropping the herbs and started tending to her injuries

"Well um I got caught on some thorns by the dirtplace" she muttered lamely Doefire didn't look convinced but didn't bring it up. When Doefire finished she picked up the remaining cobweb and gave Dawnpaw a pointed look

"I suggest no training for you today just stay and rest I'll tell Pinefern" she quickly added when Dawnpaw was about to protest Dawnpaw just sighed and nodded laying her head on her paws once Doefire left the den Dawnpaw was alone she sighed closing her eyes just as she was about to fall asleep a deep voice roused her awake

"Hey Dawnpaw I heard you were hurt I wanted to check up on you" she looked up through tired eyes and smiled softly

"Oh hey Fleetfoot" She mumbled trying to shake the sleep off of herself Fleetfoot chuckled softly and smiled at her

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you I can go" he mewed already turning to leave

"No no it's okay please stay I kind of want someone to talk to" she mewed heat rising on her face Fleetfoot smiled and came over to lie next to her

"Alright if you insist" he chuckled Dawnpaw grinned at him "So how is training going".

 **A/N** **I hope you guys liked this chapter leave a review also I'm looking for some ideas for how the story should progress so feel free to tell me your suggestions and thank you for reading :)**

 **\- PepperThePuma**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series or any of its characters, but my own OC's**

It has been half a moon since Dawnpaw began training in the Dark forest she woke up with fresh wounds often inflicting worry in her fellow clanmates she just brushed it off assuring them she was fine. In the past few sunrises she has gotten closer to Fleetfoot who spent quite a bit of time with her when she had to stay in camp. She sighed and shook her head of the thought and continues to search for prey. She was out solo hunting happy to get away from the constant concerned looks thrown her way. She was caught in her thoughts when a rustle in a bush close to her brought her back to where she was she spotted a small squirrel scratching at the ground she got into the hunter's crouch keeping her tail straight behind her she carefully crept forward she didn't' notice the crispy leaves in front of her before it was too late, she stepped on them eliciting a loud crunch the squirrels head popped up and spotted Dawnpaw it quickly scurried off. Dawnpaw jumped to her paws and gave chase. Because of the squirrels smaller size he was able to get ahead while Dawnpaw got hit and scratched by bushes and sticks, eventually she lost it and collapsed onto the ground panting hard. Once she got back to her paws she looked around confused wait a second this is HawkClan territory she opened her mouth to scent the air and her heart stopped oh no WaterClan she thought whipping her head around expecting a WaterClan cat to leap out of the bushes at her. She slowly backed up ears pricked to detect any sound she continued walking backwards until she bumped into something she turned her head and stood there shocked a black she-cat stood there with wide eyes the two stared at each other for a few seconds when Dawnpaw finally reacted she started to back up

"I - I'm sorry I didn't me-mean to be here I was chasing a squirrel and didn't see where I was going" she stuttered nervously eyes darting back and forth searching for an escape route. The she-cat gave her a weird look and laughed

"Oh don't worry i'm not gonna hurt you i made the same mistake when i was an apprentice" she said with a light smile on her muzzle. Dawnpaw slowly straightened up still looking warily at the other she-cat

"What do you mean?" Dawnpaw questions The she-cat just chuckled shaking her head

"Oh well i just chased a rabbit boy those things are fast" Dawnpaw found herself grinning at the she-cats antics "I'm Cinderear by the way you see" she mewed twitching her single grey ear Dawnpaw couldn't help the giggle that escaped her

"I'm Dawnpaw and i'm sorry for entering your territory" She mewed sheepishly Cinderear just shrugged

"Hey no problem let's just get you out of here before someone else sees you" she mewed softly leading the way back to HawkClan's territory Dawnpaw followed behind quickly hoping that they don't get spotted. Once they reached the border Dawnpaw leaped over it happy to be back on her own territory Dawnpaw smiled gratefully at Cinderear

"Thank you for helping me" Cinderear nodded grinning widely

"Of course shorty" Dawnpaw just glared at her as she laughed "By the way the gathering is in a few sunrises I hope to see you there" Cinderear called as Dawnpaw turned and walked off heading back to camp.

* * *

"Very good Dawnpaw know go for the throat" Nightstrike mewed gesturing to her own throat with her tail Dawnpaw tilted her head and gave the other she-cat a confused look

"But the warrior codes says we shouldn't fight like rogues" Grayscar laughed ruffly and shook his head

"If a cat was to kill you what's to say you shouldn't kill them first" Dawnpaw gave the two an uncertain look but quickly put it out of her mind, nodding at the two she leaps at Grayscar who easily dodges her attack

"You have to be quick on your paws" he mewed without response she leaped at him again falling short before Grayscar could call her out on it she leaped again catching Grayscar off guard he did not fight back as she brought her unsheathed claws to his neck. She looked at him and stepped off of him when he grinned "Ah now that was what we have been looking for the surprise element" he mewed sharing a look with Nightstrike he waved his tail as dismissal "We are done here you did well" Grayscar mewed padding into the darkness of the forest. Nightstrike sat down and called Dawnpaw to her

"I feel like I must warn you Dawnpaw that Warrior you met she is not to be trusted" Dawnpaw glanced up at the she-cat eyes filled with confusion

"What do you mean she did help me today" Nightstrike just sighed and shook her head

"Just be wary of who you trust" Dawnpaw nodded and shot Nightstrike one final look before she closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was in her nest back in camp. She yawned and shook out her soreness a pair of eyes watched her from the shadows she did not hear the approaching paw steps as she cleaned herself. Dawnpaw shrieked when a body land on her her eyes widened in surprise and kicked of her attack the cat landed with a thud

"Ow hey not so rough" Dawnpaw glared daggers at the attacker

"That's what you get for surprising me Rainpaw" She growled Rainpaw just grinned and got to her paws shaking out her dusty fur

"Hey dad is about to call who's going to the gathering so I thought you would want to be there" as if on cue a yowl from outside got the two she-cats attention as they quickly padded out finding spots next to Berrypaw and Falconpaw. Dawnpaw glanced up at her father who began once everyone had gathered

"As most know tonight's the night of the gathering and i have decided on who will be going besides Rapidclaw, Doefire and myself the other cats attending the gathering are Lightspark, Flashnose, Spiderhawk, Willowripple, Molestep, Tigerspots, Ripplebrezze, Whitepaw, Berrypaw-" Dawnpaw felt Berrypaw jump at her side and grinned widely sticking his tongue out at Falconpaw "Falconpaw and Dawnpaw" Dawnpaws eyes widened wait me? i'm going to the gathering. She was so lost in thought she did not notice as Falconpaw and Berrypaw scuffled tail lengths away from her until Rainpaw nudged her

"Hey have fun tell me all about it when you get back" Dawnpaw batted at Rainpaws ear and smiled

"Of course I will" she mewed grinning at her sister

"Dawnpaw let's go" Dawnpaw looked to the camp's entrance where Pinefern stood with a few other warriors gesturing for her to hurry up Dawnpaw turned back to Rainpaw and gestured over her shoulder

"Hey I gotta go i'll talk to you later okay?" Rainpaw nodded and with that Dawnpaw trotted over to her mentor she grinned at him and followed after the other warriors.

* * *

It was finally time to go to the gathering and Dawnpaw couldn't keep from bouncing around and smiling Falconpaw rolled his eyes at his sister's antics "You want have any energy when we get there if you keep jumping around" he called after her she stopped and glared at her brother over her shoulder padding over to him

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun" she grumbled trudging along side him. The finally arrived at the gathering place a small island near the edge of the lake Dawnpaw looked on in awe many cats were already there WaterClans leader Featherstar padded up to meet Hawkstar dipping her head in the respect

"Hello old friend it has been quite a long while" the she-cat spoke in a soft light voice Hawkstar nodded in agreement and gestured for Dawnpaw and Falconpaw to come over to him while the other warriors dispersed Hawkstar nodded to the two apprentices at his side

"Featherstar I would like you to meet Falconpaw and Dawnpaw my kits sadly the other two are back at camp" Featherstar smiled at the two young cats

"Hello young ones i'm Featherstar the leader of WaterClan" before Dawnpaw could stop herself she blurted something to her

"Is Cinderear here?" she quickly clamped her jaw shut and looked away Featherstar looked at the apprentice stunned then chuckled "Ah I see you've met no Cinderear is not here" Dawnpaws tail drooped and she nodded. Hawkstar noticed his daughter's discomfort and nudged her

"Go have fun before the gathering starts" Dawnpaw nodded and padded off she saw her brother talking to two apprentices a ginger tom and a calico she-cat Dawnpaw headed over before she came face to face with a white she-cat with her greens filled with mischief

"Hi there your Dawnpaw right?" Dawnpaw stared at the other she-cat warily how did she know my name

"Yes I am how did you know" The other she-cat just grinned and nearly jumped in the air with excitement

"Yeah I knew it" she blushed and realized what she did licking her chest fur a few times in embarrassment "Sorry my sister Cinderear told me about you" this got Dawnpaws attention as she pricked her ears

"Cinderear talked about me?" she questioned hoping they didn't tell the she-cat nodded eagerly

"Oh yeah but don't worry I won't tell anyone" she mewed cheerfully Dawnpaw could see how they were sisters "Oh I'm Skyspots by the way Cinderear wanted me to apologize for her" Dawnpaw looked at her with confusion written all over her features Skyspots noticed this and quickly continued "Because she could come to the gathering to see you" Dawnpaws response was cut off by a yowl she noticed Skyspots get more excited, she guessed the gathering was started. Featherstar gestured for Hawkstar to speak first

"Things have been good in our territory, the prey is still running smoothly despite it being the beginning of leaf-bare. We also have new apprentices for the Clan Featherpaw,Whitepaw, Badgerpaw, Berrypaw, Mountainpaw, Breezepaw, and my own kits Falconpaw, Rainbowpaw, Rainpaw, and Dawnpaw" most of the cats in the clearing chanted the new apprentices names. Skyspots nudged Dawnpaw grinning widely at her Dawnpaw just chuckled and shook her head as Hawkstar stepped back to let Featherpaw speak

"Our Clan has been fine as well the lake has not yet frozen over. we also have three new warriors Cinderear, Skyspots and Stormtail" The cats around started cheering the new warriors names. Dawnpaw smiled at Skyspots as she had her eyes on a black and grey puffing out his chest that must be there brother "We also have a new medicine cat apprentice Leafpaw" once the cheering died down Featherstar smiled at the Clan cats "If there is nothing else to be said i call this meeting to an end" she jumped off of the branch she was in and made her way to her Clan

"Well I'll see you next time Dawnpaw I'll tell Cinderear you said hi" Dawnpaw nodded and grinned at the other she-cat as she bounced up to her brother. Falconpaw nudged her as they padded back to camp to tell there sisters what they missed.

 **A/N** **I hope you guys liked this chapter leave a review also I'm looking for some ideas for how the story should progress so feel free to tell me your suggestions and thank you for reading :)**

 **\- PepperThePuma**


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series or any of its characters, but my own OC's**

Two moons after Dawnpaws first gathering she woke with a start glancing around the den the others were still asleep well might as well get something while I'm up she thought to herself stretching out before quietly getting to her paws. once outside of the den she padded up to the fresh kill pile she pulled out a vole and brought it under a tree between the apprentices den and the warriors den. a rustling was heard inside the warriors den and Fleetfoot and Ripplebreeze stepped out eyes immediately landing on Dawnpaw "Hey Dawnpaw what are you doing up so early?" Ripplebreeze asked coming to sit beside the young apprentice while Fleetfoot headed for the fresh kill pile grabbing two mice placing one in front of his brother he came to lie on her other side. she smiled at the two

"Oh I couldn't get back to sleep so i just came out here" the two toms nodded to themselves Fleetfoot opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by someone calling Dawnpaws name she glanced up not having noticed Pinefern leave the den. he was now standing by the camp's entrance gesturing Dawnpaw over she sighed and gave the brothers an apologetic look getting to her paws

"I'm sorry I have to go I'll see you guys later" she called over her shoulder following Pinefern out of the camp. Fleetfoot sighed laying his head on his paws while Ripplebreeze just lay his tail on his brothers back

"Maybe it will happen next time" he assured his brother who just looked to the camp entrance where the two had disappeared

"Yeah next time" he muttered.

* * *

Dawnpaw followed close behind Pinefern "So what are we doing today is it going to be fun" she questioned giving her mentor a curious look practically bouncing on her paws. He just grinned and chuckled at the she-cats enthusiasm

"Well we haven't done battle training for sometime let's see if you've been practicing" Dawnpaw grinned widely lets see what he thinks about my new moves that Nightstrike and Grayscar taught me she thought to herself started to get even more excited racing ahead of her mentor who just shook his head catching up to the overly excited she-cat. They entered the sandy training grounds which were currently empty. Pinefern processed to the middle of the grounds and took up a defensive position. Dawnpaw followed suit. Pinefern nodded "Just attack me full force and I will try- " he was cut off as Dawnpaw leaped at him knocking the tom over he quickly got over his shock and smiled playfully at her "That's what I'm talking about" he mewed dodging another attack striking a paw at Dawnpaw, she wasn't fast enough getting his in her side knocking her off balance as she tried to collect her bearings Pinefern leaped at her dragging her down he pinned her grinning "You give up yet?" he questioned Dawnpaw just smirked and kicked him up using her back legs catching him off guard knocking the air out of him. She leaped at him as he tried to catch his breath she held her unsheathed paw at his throat with a growl he stared at her wide eyes "Okay that's good" he mewed to her she got up and let Pinefern get to who his paws he looked at her in a strange way she looked back at him with a curious look

"What is it?" she asked he just shook his head

"Uh nothing let's just try something else" he muttered. Throughout the rest of the training session Pinefern kept shooting Dawnpaw a strange look Dawnpaw just pushed the thought out of her head maybe he was just impressed she wondered Pinefern had sent her back to the camp he said that he would be doing some hunting. Dawnpaw finally arrived back at camp shortly after when Rainpaw and Mountainpaw trotted over to her

"Hey guess what we're going to the Moonpool" Dawnpaw looked at the other two apprentices with wide eyes excitement rolling off of the three in waves

"Really?" The two nodded when Mountainpaw suddenly frowned

"But my brothers aren't coming Rapidclaw that we can't send out so many cats" Rainpaw nodded a sad look on her face as well

"Yeah Falconpaw and Whitepaw aren't coming either" Dawnpaw frowned but suddenly perked up

"Oh well it will just as fun" the two she-cats shot her a questioning gaze, Dawnpaw sighed "It will be a new experience and really cool" The other two nodded in agreement excitement surround them once again as they started wondering what it would be like.

* * *

Dawnpaw bounced on her paws sharing an excited look with Rainkit. The two younger apprentices were at the back of there little patrol Pinefern lead the way with Flashnose and Sandblossem on either side of him, the others followed close behind with Coppereyes bringing up the rear. They finally arrives at the Moonpool and Dawnpaw stared into the water in awe Pinefern nudged her softly she looked at him with curious eyes "Its time just lie down and lap at the water" She lay down and looked back at him with uncertainty in her eyes he just shot her a reassuring smile, she turned back to the water and lapped at it slowly closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes she felt herself confused.

She was in a beautiful field with wide eyes she looked up and noticed the stars sparkling above blinking as in greeting the young apprentice this looks nothing like where Nightstrike and Grayscar taught me she wondered curiously before she could ponder the thought further two starry shapes a black tom and a ginger she-cat padded up to her soft smiles on their faces the she-cat nodded in greeting

"Hello Dawnpaw I am Foxwillow and this Tatteredflank" Dawnpaw could hardly keep her excitement in check as she gazed in admiration at the two StarClan warriors before her.

"We have come to speak to you of something quite important" The tom Tatteredflank spoke up in a low voice Dawnpaw looked between the two nervously

"What is it?" she questioned shyly the two shared a look before Foxwillow spoke

"We will get to that but first their is someone who wishes to speak with you" as if on a cue a she-cat walked up to them her beautiful cream fur had stars within them she had soft blue eyes and smiled and Dawnpaw

"Hello Dawnpaw I don't believe we properly met I'm Speckledawn " Dawnpaw looked at the other she-cat with a thoughtful look suddenly her eyes widened as recognition flooded them

"Wait yo- you're my mother aren't you?" Speckledawn looked at her with surprise written on her features while Foxwillow and Tatteredflank chuckled

"I see she is just as insightful as you were at her age" Speckledawn grinned as she finally recovered from her shock

"I am so proud of you and your siblings I know you three will make great warriors one day" Dawnpaw gave her a confused stare

"Wait three?" Speckledawn quickly realized her mistake and just nervously laughed it off

"That's right I meant the four of you but I think there was something these two wanted to talk to you about" Foxwillow gave her an annoyed look. She turned her gaze onto Dawnpaws and sighed

"We just wished to warn you, don't put your trust in anyone blindly you have a great destiny ahead of you there are some cats who will try to derail you from it but you must remember to stay on the right path"

"Wait what do you mean?" Foxwillow just shook her head

"You will know in time but you must wake up now young one" Once Dawnpaw was gone Speckledawn looked at the other two worriedly

"Do you think she can handle this" Tatteredflank lay his tail reassuringly on her back

"No need to worry she is her father's daughter after all" Speckledawn could only nod a thoughtful look in her eyes "Just like her father" she muttered. Dawnpaw shot to her paws as she came to glancing around to find the others just waking up

"Hey are you okay?" she jumped and whirled around. Her eyes landing on Flashnose who gave her a concerned look "Oh uh no I'm fine um hey look everyones up lets go" she mewed nervously quickly running up to Featherpaw and began talking to the silver she-cat Flashnose shot another concerned look Dawnpaws way before turning to Shortear following the others back to camp.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter leave a review also I'm looking for some ideas for how the story should progress so feel free to tell me your suggestions and thank you for reading :)**

 **\- PepperThePuma**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N The updates will be less frequent for awhile until I have a few more chapters written, anyways onto the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series or any of its characters, but my own OC's**

Dawnpaw was immediately greeted by the site of Nightstrike and a silver-grey tom his amber eyes narrowed and watching Dawnpaws every move "Ah Dawnpaw I was wondering where you were" Dawnpaw looked down at her paws embarrassed

"Oh sorry I was hunting" she muttered Nightstrike just chuckled making Dawnpaw look at her with wary eyes

"Don't worry Grayscar isn't here I'll let this one slide" Dawnpaw grinned happy to have escaped a punishment. The amber eyed tom hissed at Nightstrike

"You're too soft on this one" Dawnpaws eyes landed on him as she gazed at him nervously

"Don't mind Shredpond he's a little old fashioned" Shredpond just growled working his sheathed claws into the ground. Dawnpaw eyed the two warriors warily but was snapped back into reality by Nightstrikes voice "Tonight we're going to test how far your training has come Shredpond is going to be your opponent" Dawnpaw nervously swallowed as Shredpond smirked maliciously at the young apprentice

"This will be interesting" he growled not wasting anytime he leaped at Dawnpaw. she was caught by surprise and hit the ground hard knocking the air out of her as she tried to regain breath he leaped and pinned her raking his claws against her belly she yowled out and tried desperately to kick the tom off but to no avail he bared his fangs bringing them close to her neck. Dawnpaw closed her eyes waiting for her death.

"Shredpond stop, that's enough" Nightstrike shouted yanking the tom off by his tail he whirled around and slashed at Nightstrikes ear earning a painful hiss from the she-cat

"She needs to learn Nightstrike and this is the best way to do it" he growled stalking off. Dawnpaw just stayed on the ground frozen in fear I almost died he almost killed me she thought to herself Nightstrike padded over and nudged her to her paws

"Dawnpaw I think that's enough for tonight you I suggest you practice some more" Dawnpaw could only nodded as she slowly slipped into consciousness once again. Dawnpaw lay in her nest for most of the day. When Pinefern went to retrieve her she was asleep again whimpering softly. Pinefern frowned and noticed the dry blood on her belly fur maybe I should go get Doefire he thought walking back out of the den and towards the Medicine cat den where Doefire and Breezepaw were discussing what herb is best used for a bellyache when he padded in.

"Doefire I need you to come take a look at Dawnpaw I think something's wrong" he mewed softly Breezepaw glanced up as soon as Dawnpaw was mentioned. Doefire looked at him with concern

"What is it, what's wrong with her?" she questioned Pinefern did not speak just gestured for her to follow him. Once they entered the den Doefire quickly went up to the sleeping Dawnpaw and woke her up. She blinked away the sleep and tilted her head in confusion why is Doefire here and why is she looking at me like that.

"Dawnpaw what happened are you okay?" Breezepaw questioned anxiously Dawnpaw thought back and realized my wounds from my training session oh no she just chuckled nervously

"Oh yeah I found a thorn in my nest it might have scratched me in my sleep" Doefire and Pinefern shared a disbelieving glance Pinefern just shook his head. Doefire nodded in response and began to clean the wound once it was all on patched up Doefire shot her a pointed look

"Be careful" Dawnpaw nodded getting to her paws Pinefern just frowned

"Just stay in the nest we can train tomorrow"

"No no I'm okay lets go" Pinefern just shook his head giving her a curious look

"Your difficult you know that" Dawnpaw just laughed and smirked at her mentor "Of course it makes you job harder" Pinefern just huffed and led the way out of the den out into the forest.

* * *

Dawnpaw slowly made the way up to her father's den she was determined to get some answers today for all of the questions she had buzzing in her head. Flintpetal and Bettlefleck stood guard Dawnpaw smiled at the two "I need to speak with my father" Flintpetal nodded and lead her into the den

"Sir Dawnpaw wishes to speak with you"

"Thank you Flintpetal" Hawkstar padded to the entrance of the den and smiled at his youngest kit "What did you want to talk about Dawnpaw?" Dawnpaw just shook her head gesturing with her tail to the camp's entrance. Hawkstar took the hint and turned to Flintpetal "Come tell me if something happens" The silver tom nodded and with that Hawkstar lead the way out of camp. Once they were far enough from the camp Hawkstar stopped and faced Dawnpaw "So what is it you want to talk to me about"

* * *

Dawnpaw took in a calming breath before speaking "When we went to the Moonpool these to cats wanted to talk to me about something they said…" Hawkstar gestured for her to continue. She swallowed around the growing lump in her throat before continuing "They said I have a great destiny ahead of me... what does that mean?" Hawkstar tilted his head in thought. For a few heart beats there was silence, it was broken as Hawkstar sighed shaking his head

"That I don't know, StarClan is very cryptic in their messages to us, we have no way of knowing..." Dawnpaw looked away nervously afraid to say anything

"There is one more thing when I was there I- I saw mother" Hawkstar tensed eyes dropping to the ground sighing deeply.

"I thought she would find you" he chuckled sadly "Nothing could ever stop her" Dawnpaw gazed at her father sadly I didn't mean to make him sad she thought to herself guilty. Hawkstar shook his head scattering the painful memories he nodded for Dawnpaw to continue.

"She said she knew we would make great warriors one day but what did she mean us three when there's four of us" Hawkstar stiffened eyes wide Dawnpaw took note of the action what are they keeping from us she wondered. Hawkstar struggled to find the right words

"Well I...she-" he was cut off as a silver tom bounded out from a nearby bush. Hawkstar exhaled a sigh of relief, happy for a distraction until he noticed the panicked expression on his face "Flintpetal what is it?" Flintpetal panted heavily for a few moments before looking into his leader in the eyes a wild looking clouding them

"Badgers have attacked the camp" Dawnpaw froze eyes wide

"Oh no the Clan" she muttered. Hawkstars eyes hardened and he stepped towards the other tom

"Take me there quickly" Flintpetal nodded leading the way Hawkstar and Dawnpaw followed close behind running as fast as they could with only one thought in there mind what have I done?.

 **A/N** **I hope you guys liked this chapter leave a review also I'm looking for some ideas for how the story should progress so feel free to tell me your suggestions and thank you for reading :)**

 **\- PepperThePuma**


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N Sorry for such a short chapter guys I'll make sure the next one is much longer, anyways happy reading**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series or any of its characters, but my own OC's**

As they got closer to camp the battle cries of there clanmates grew louder pushing them to run faster. They burst through the camp entrance a small gasp left Dawnpaw as she watched the chaos before her. There were cats fighting everywhere Hawkstar immediately jumped into battle Flintpetal at his side together the two batted at the massive creature it scored a hit on Hawkstar Cloversoar jumped into the fray and took the leader's place finally driving the badger out. Dawnpaw quickly recovered from her shock, she scanned the area until she found who she was looking for and jumped into the sea of battling cats

"Pinefern" she called out he didn't seem to hear her though among the screeching of warriors before she could reach him she was tackled to the side her she gasped closing her eyes and lashed out scoring a hit on the unknown figure

"Hey do I look like a badger to you" she heard close to her ear she opened her eyes to see Berrypaw standing over her

"Berrypaw get off what do you think you're doing" she nearly screeched at him he helped her to her paws

"Well I just saved you so you should be thanking me" he grounded out Dawnpaw ignored him in favor of watching as a badger lumbered towards them

"Berrypaw move!" she shouted pushing him out of the way and jumping after him just barely escaping the badger's claws it whirled around and the faced the two apprentices Berrypaw smirked at Dawnpaw

"Ready to show this thing who's boss?" Dawnpaw nodded determination clouding her eyes the two stared down the badger until it went to charge at them, jumping out of the way Berrypaw struck a claw out scratching its side, it let out a howl of pain turning around and running back at them Berrypaw dodged its advance and slashed at its legs gaining its attention while Dawnpaw swerved to the side out of its view, she leaped at its back digging her claws in to get a grip the badger bucked trying to get the she-cat off, Berrypaw continued striking at it leaving the creature with long claw marks covering its sides it shook hard Dawnpaw began losing her grip as it continuously tried shaking her off, she cried out as she lost her grip completely she was tossed aside hitting her back hard against the highrock eliciting a cry of pain from the she-cat Berrypaws eyes went to her

"Dawnpaw" he called out he didn't notice as the badger came up behind him knocking him over with a hit from its massive paw Berrypaw fell hard smashing his head into the ground knocking him unconscious. It lumbered up to the unconscious tom and lifted its paw to give the final blow when Dawnpaw leaped at it clawing its sided hard it howled and swung around catching the she-cat off guard it swung a paw at her sending her aside, her vision swam in front of her, she was finding it hard to concentrate on the badger barreling towards her the last thing she saw before her head fell was a grey blur attacking the badger before all she saw was black.

 **A/N** **I hope you guys liked this chapter also It will be awhile before a new chapter comes out because I'm not sure how to continue the story so if anybody as any ideas for plots or chapters leave a review and I'll get to making them, thanks for reading :)**

 **P.S I'm also putting up a poll on my profile for the story so go check it out**

 **\- PepperThePuma**


End file.
